Smile Pretty Cure (English Dub)
This is the dubbed version for Smile Pretty Cure, while Glitter Force is another dubbed version. Some fans like Smile Pretty Cure better, but some fans love both Smile Pretty Cure and Glitter Force together as they're both in one. Names *Miyuki Hoshizora - Mindy Tyler *Akane Hino - Adriana Ryan *Yayoi Kise - Olivia Landry *Nao Midorikawa - Nina Chandler *Reika Aoki - Reanna Bailey *Candy - Candy *Hiroshi Hoshizora - Harris Tyler *Ikuyo Hoshizora - Irene Tyler *Daigo Hino - Darrell Ryan *Masako Hino - Martha Ryan *Genki Hino - Greg Ryan *Yuuichi Kise - Nicolas Landry *Chiharu Kise - Celine Landry *Genji Midorikawa - Gabriel Chandler *Tomoko Midorikawa - Wilma Chandler *Midorikawa Children - Chandler Children *Soutaro Aoki - Shane Bailey *Shizuko Aoki - Stephanie Bailey *Junnosuke Aoki - Joseph Bailey *Wolfrun - *Akaoni - *Majorina - *Joker - *King Pierrot - Transformations and Speeches All: "Pretty Cure Smile Charge!" Cure Happy: The sparkling light of the future! I'm Cure Happy! Cure Sunny: With the power of the blazing hot sun! I'm Cure Sunny! Cure Peace: Solving problems with a game of "Rock, Paper, Scissors"! I'm Cure Peace! Cure March: With the courage within to win this battle! I'm Cure March! Cure Beauty: The glistening snow coming together as one! I'm Cure Beauty! All: Together the five of us will light this world from darkness! Together we are, Smile Pretty Cure! Attacks 'Cure Happy Attacks' Cure Happy: Pretty Cure Happy Shower! Cure Happy: Pretty Cure Happy Shower Shining! 'Cure Sunny Attacks' Cure Sunny: Pretty Cure Sunny Fire! Cure Sunny: Pretty Cure Sunny Fire Burning! 'Cure Peace Attacks' Cure Peace: Pretty Cure Peace Thunder! Cure Peace: Pretty Cure Peace Thunder Hurricane! 'Cure March Attacks' Cure March: Pretty Cure March Shoot! Cure March: Pretty Cure March Shoot Impact! 'Cure Beauty Attacks' Cure Beauty: Pretty Cure Beauty Blizzard! Cure Beauty: Pretty Cure Beauty Blizzard Arrow! Team Attacks Rainbow Healing All: Pretty Cure! Rainbow Healing! Rainbow Burst All: We now call upon the Pegasus, to give us the power to write a new happy ending! Cure Happy: Princess Happy! Cure Sunny: Princess Sunny! Cure Peace: Princess Peace! Cure March: Princess March! Cure Beauty: Princess Beauty! All: With the light of the Pegasus, we are Smile Pretty Cure: Super Princess Form! Cure Happy: Reach out to the light of hope! Cure Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty: Soar away through the path to the future! All: Pretty Cure! Rainbow Burst! Cure Happy: And we all live... All: Happily ever after! Royal Rainbow Burst Cure Happy: Royal Clock Activate! Candy: Time to combine all our powers as one! Cure Happy: Delivering the light of hope to everyone! Cure Sunny, Peace, March and Beauty: Let's fly into the future that's brighter than ever! All: Pretty Cure! Royal Rainbow Burst! Cure Happy: And we all live... All: Happily ever after! Episodes # A Story of Smiles! # Cure Sunny Brings Up The Heat! # A Thunder of Rock, Paper, Scissors! # Have No Fear, Cure March Is Here! # Cure Beauty Stands Before You! Voice Actors Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer